Mixels: Scaredy-Nixel
by MoonlightPrincess0021
Summary: Let's just say Nixels are always ordered to hurt Mixels and take their Cubits. But, one Nixel is mostly shy and afraid to fight other Mixels. Although, something in his darkest past made him act too differently. This is a gift for TailsDollFanGirl (from Deviantart) featuring her Nixel Oc. And my Mixel Oc, Chiyo, is featuring in this, too.
1. The New Recruit

On a sunny day, Chiyo, the Frosticon Princess, was listening to "Moonlight Densetsu" on the radio while laying on the grass.

Chiyo: [Sighs] "There's nothing like a bright sunny day for a Princess to enjoy while listening to Japanese music."

Suddenly, a Nixel appeared, smashing the radio with a bat, freaking Chiyo out and growing anger.

Nixel: "HAHAHAHAHA!"

Chiyo: "WTF?! You damn Nixel! Don't you Bakas ever stay away from me and my royal duties?! NOT EVEN DURING MY RELAXING TIME?!"

Nixel: (Blows a Raspberry and flips the bird)

Chiyo: [Gasps] "Grrr..."

As Chiyo grew to rage, she forms into her evil side, making red aura appear around her body.

Chiyo: "You mess with the wrong Mixel, bitch..."

Nixel: "Nix!"

As the Nixel snap his fingers, 2 Nixels with headbands and boomerangs and a Muscular Nixel appear from behind a rock.

Muscular Nixel: (Cracks the Knuckles)

Nixel: "Nix Nix Nix!"

Chiyo: "I wouldn't dare to give up..." [Luna Royal Canterlot Voice] "FOR I AM CHIYO! PRINCESS OF THE FROSTICONS! GUARDIAN OF THE MOON! IN THE NAME OF AURA, I WILL PUNISH-"

The Nixels (except the Muscular Nixel): "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Chiyo: (?!) (Aura fades) [Normal Voice] "H-Hey! Whatcha laughing about, you prick?!"

Nixel: "HAHAHA!" (Points to Chiyo) "Nix?!" (Points to the sky) "Nix Nix?!"

Boomerang Nixels: "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" (One of them falls on the floor) "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Chiyo was made fun of by the Nixels because of her, being Guardian of the Moon, which made her grow angry. Then, the Nixel ordered the Muscular Nixel to attack Chiyo.

Nixel: (Points to Chiyo) "Nix!"

Muscular Nixel: (Walks towards Chiyo in a fighting pose) "Nix..."

As the Muscular Nixel begins to fight Chiyo, Chiyo fires a blast of blue fire at him, knocking him out and burning his face.

The Nixels (except Muscular Nixel): (?!) NIX?!

Nixel: "Nix Nix..."

Boomerang Nixels: (Looks at Chiyo behind the Nixel and freaks out) (Sweat Drops) "Nix..."

Nixel: (Looks at the Boomerang Nixels in confusion) "Nix?"

Boomerang Nixels: (Points to Chiyo)

Nixel: (Turns to Chiyo, making him freak out because of her evil and scary face) (Sweat Drops) "Nix..." (Turns to the Boomerang Nixels in anger) "Nix Nix!"

Boomerang Nixels: (Raises boomerangs in the air) "N-N-Nix!"

As the Boomerang Nixels were about to throw their boomerangs, one of them accidentally hit the boomerang to the other, causing the other's boomerang to hit him back.

Nixel: (Froze for a second) "Nix?!" (Face palms) (Turns to Chiyo, raising the bat in the air) "NIX NIX NIX NIX!"

Chiyo: (Grabs the bat and starts hitting the Nixel with it) Go! To! HELL! (Stops hitting the bat) [Pants] (Throws the bat away and returns to normal side) You Bakas are dumb. I may be a Princess. I may be Guardian of the moon. But, I can still kick your Nixel asses with my bad side. (Holds damaged radio) and now, I'm taking this radio to the Electroids to fix it. (Walks away) Don't try to bother me again. Or else you-know-what happens...

Nixel: (Stands up a bit) [Pants a bit] (Raises fist into the air) "NIX NIX!" [Continues panting]

Meanwhile, at the Nixel landscape, Major Nixel was laying on the floor with 2 Nixels, checking some messages on his laptop.

Major Nixel: "Jesus Christ, I hate getting these stupid comments."

Nixel 2: "Nix?"

Major Nixel: "Well, look at this! 'Major, you're an asshole.' 'Major, go to hell.'. 'Major, grow a boner.'?! What does that mean?! I don't know anything about Boners! Or what it looks like! [Groans loudly] It's the same thing on Deviantart! People like Mixels more than me."

Nixel 3: (Shrugs) "Nix. Nix?"

Nixel 2: (Shakes head) "Nix Nix."

Major Nixel: "Inappropriate? What's so inappropriate about Boners?"

Nixel 2 and 3: (!) (Sweat Drops) "Nix..."

Nixel: [Offscreen] "NIX!"

Suddenly, Major Nixel and the 2 Nixels noticed the Nixel (who was trying to beat up Chiyo and was injured from being hit with a bat), carrying and dragging the Boomerang Nixels and the Muscular Nixel while he pants.

Major Nixel: (Notices the injuries on the Nixel and closes the laptop) "What happen to you?"

Nixel: (Holds a damaged bat and throws it on his laptop) [Angrily] "NIX NIX NIX!" (Shakes head quickly) "GAHHHHH!" (Shakes arms rapidly) "NIX NIX NIX NIX!" (Stops for a second) [Pants]

Major Nixel: "Well, if you had enough with that Mixel Princess and shit, why don't you take a break and try to find someone to help you out?"

Nixel: (Stops panting in confusion) "Nix?"

Major Nixel: "Yeah. I mean, I may be leader and all. But, I'm not the bastard, getting kicked into the ass by a Princess who is a Mixel!"

Nixel: (Thinks for bit) (Nods for a bit)

Major Nixel: "Good for you. Now, who'd you think would mentor you for a while?"

Nixel: (Tries to think of someone in the Nixel land he knows to help him)

As the Nixel thinks for a bit, he began to hear whimpering, making his ears twitch. Then, he notices a Nixel with black hair, shaking in fear and whimpers in the corner of the room.

Nixel: (Looks at the black haired Nixel in confusion) "Nix?"

Major Nixel: (Notices the black haired Nixel) "God... Adam, stop being a little bitch and get out the corner, will you?"

Nixel: (Looks at Major Nixel in confusion) "Nix Nix?"

Major Nixel: "Oh! That's Adam. He may be a Nixel. But, he's more of a scared asshole to fight Mixels."

Nixel: (?!) "Nix?!"

Major Nixel: (?) "What? Is there something wrong?"

Nixel: (Walks quickly towards Adam and crosses arms) "Nix!" (Points to the ground) "Nix Nix Nix!" (Does a fighting pose) "Nix Nix Nix Nix Nix!" (Puts arms to the sides)

Adam: (Stares at the Nixel in shyness and stands away from the corner)

Nixel: (Nods)

Adam: (Walks slowly towards the Nixel) (Slowly salutes) [Shakily] "Nix..."

Nixel: (Salutes and smiles) "Nix! (Gives a thumbs up to Major Nixel)

Nixel 2 and 3: (Cheers for Adam)

Major Nixel: (...) (Grins evilly) "Now I like the way you do it! Alright, Adam, you're doing this Nixel Assho- Uh... Nixel 'friend' of yours a favor and do his job for the day."

Adam: (Puts his hands behind his back and scratch his head) [Shyly] Hehehe... Nix.

Nixel: (Nods) Nix Nix!

As Major Nixel and the 3 Nixels are pleased with Adam, Adam sweat drops and gulps quietly so nobody would hear him being scared.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Adam's Dark Past, The Demon Awakens

Meanwhile, Chiyo and Flain came to the Frozen Volcanoes to visit the Frosticons for some snow cones.

Chiyo: "Flain-san, it's been a while since I seen Frosticon-san. I bet they are worrying about me."

Flain: "Chill out, my Princess compadre! I know you miss being with them. But, for now, let's eat some of that snow cones you love so much!"

Chiyo: (...) (Blushes) "Flain-san..."

As Chiyo and Flain head to the house, they began to hear Flurr screaming.

Flurr: "AAAHH! It's gone!"

Chiyo: "Huh?!"

Flain: "What's gone?"

Chiyo: (Knocks on the door) "Flurr-chan! It's me, Chiyo! Please, let us in!"

That's when Slumbo started to open the front door, having a freak out expression on his face.

Slumbo: "P-P-P-Princess!"

Chiyo: "Slumbo-san, what's wrong?"

Slumbo: "Oh! Well, you see, we got some of the snow you asked for and put them in the ice crusher. Suddenly, Lunk was asked to help him get some food coloring. So, we went into the kitchen and when we got back, we noticed that-."

Lunk: (Appears behind Slumbo in shock) "THE ICE AND THE CRUSHER ARE GONE! SO F*CKING HELP US GET IT BACK!"

Slumbo: "Grrr... What he said."

Chiyo and Flain: (...) (Sweatdrops) "Uh/E'to..."

Flurr: (Flies on Lunk's head) "Do you think you can accept our task, Princess? Flain?"

Chiyo: "Hm..."

Flain: "Well, who still doesn't want to miss out on snow cones! Let's just get this over with before something bad happens."

Chiyo: "Very well then."

As the search began, there were four or five Nixels, sitting on the ground, eating icy snow cones (without food coloring) with the leading Nixel and his shy mentor, Adam.

Adam: "Nix..."

Nixel #1: (Looks at Adam) "Nix?"

Adam: (Looks nervously at Nixel #1 and starts blushing) "Nix! Nix..." (Lips the snow cone slowly)

Nixel #1: (Smacks Adam on the back) "Nix nix! (Smiles)

Adam: (...) (Smiles nervously back) "Nix."

Adam continues licking the ice cream, blushing and ignoring the pain on his back. Also, something in his mind made him cry, quietly. He can see the visions... The visions of his past. Where blood was everywhere, lots of ear-bleeding screaming was heard and dead bodies all over the floor. Even, two figures, who look kinda like him, were laying on the floor, bleeding and injured. Adam starts to hold a teddy bear from his pocket and hugs it tightly without the Nixels noticing

Nixel #1: "Nix nix?" (Notices Adam crying) "Eh?"

That's when the rest of the Nixels stared at Adam while they eat, seeing and hearing him, crying.

Nixel #2: (Turns to Nixel #1) "Nix Nix Nix?"

Nixel #1: (Shrugs) "Nix nix..."

Nixel #3: (Looks at Adam) "Nix nix nix nix nix nix!"

Adam: (?!) (Whimpers)

Nixel #1: "Nix..."

Flain: [Offscreen] "HALT! In the name of the Mixels and their Princess!"

The group of Nixels turned their heads, seeing Chiyo, Frosticon Max and Flain's Crystalized form, Crystal Flain.

Nixel #1: "NIX! Nix nix nix!"

Chiyo: "We just want the ice crusher and all the ice in it and we'll leave!"

Nixel #1: "Nix nix?" (Grins evilly) "Nix..."

The rest of the Nixels, except Adam, began to take out their weapons. Two Nixels were holding bats, one was holding a rusty knife, one was carrying a fly swatter and the leading Nixel was holding a flame thrower.

Frosticon Max: "A fight, Eh?"

Chiyo: "Well, if it's a fight you want, It's a fight you shall get."

Flain: "That's right! We're getting our snow cones back! And now, in the name of the moon, we'll banish(/punish) you!"

As the Nixels and the Mixels began at Attack, the leading Nixel orders Adam to attack as well.

Nixel #1: "Nix!" (Turns to Adam) "Nix Nix Nix Ni-! HUH?!"

That's when he notices that Adam was hiding behind a rock about his size, crying and holding his teddy bear.

Nixel #1: "Nix! Nix nix?!"

The Nixel's voice started to ring in Adam's ears. He started to approaches him and gets really ticked about his actions.

Nixel #1: "NIX! Nix nix? NIX?!"

The leading Nixel notices Adam's teddy bear and didn't say a word. Silence filled the air as the Nixels and the Mixels continued fighting. Adam began to sense something wrong as he looked at the leading Nixel who was twitching. Suddenly, a dark aura surrounded the Nixel.

Nixel #1: (Looks at the floor) "Nix... Grrrr... NIIIIIIIIIIXXXXXXX!"

The loud scream of the leading Nixel attracted the Mixels and Nixels' attention. The Nixels were confused. Silence was filling the air, now fully. The aura faded from the dark creature's body and anger grew into him.

Nixel #1: "NIX NIX?! NIX NIX NIX NIX!"

Adam: "Nix! Nix nix nix!"

Nixel #1: "NIX NIX NIX NIX!

Adam: "NIX NIX!" (Grips the bear tightly) "Nix nix nix!"

Nixel #1: "NIX! Nix nix! NIX NIX!"

As the argument contined, the Nixels continued watching while the Frosticon Max quietly snatches the ice and the ice crusher without anyone noticing.

Adam: (Points to Nixel #1) "NIX NIX NIX NIX NIX!" (Sheds tears and points to the teddy bear) "Nix nix nix nix nix!"

Nixel #1: "NIX NIX!"

The leading Nixel grabbed Adam's teddy bear off his claws and slams it on the floor. He points his flamethrower at the stuffed doll and pulls the trigger, burning the doll, instantly.

Adam: "Nix! NIX! NIIIIIIIIXXXXXX!

Adam began to cry and scream as he watches his teddy bear burn into ashes. That sight also made Chiyo cry and Crystal Flain began to hug her, knowing it was okay. The trigger finally stopped and the leading Nixel backed away from the burned stuffed animal. Adam crouches to the object and tears fell onto it.

Adam: "Nix...! Nix!"

Nixel #3: "Nix..."

Nixel #4: "Nix nix nix."

Nixel #5: [Whispers into Nixel #3/4's ear] "Nix nix nix nix nix..."

Nixel #3/4: (Nods)

Frosticon Max: "Oh my god! Wow!" [Whispers to Chiyo and Crystal Flain] Um, looks like we gotta run for it. Now!"

Crystal Flain: (Nods) "Alright."

Chiyo: "Back to the Frosticon Kingdom, Mi'nna(Everyone)!"

As the Max, Crystal Flain and Chiyo made a getaway, Crystal Flain began to sense something wrong with Adam. As Adam stared at the burned teddy bear, he started to breath heavily and teeth grew sharper. That's when he turned to the two Mixels and the Max and stared at them with his red, zalgo-like, soulless eyes.

Adam: [Demonic Voice] "NIIIIXXXXX!"

That's when Adam began to attack Chiyo, scratching and kicking her. Crystal Flain grabbed the demon Nixel and gets scratched in the face by him, causing him to let go. Adam grabs the rusty knife from one of the Nixels and cuts Chiyo with it, causing her to scream in pain. Crystal Flain begins to cry at the sight.

Crystal Flain: "PRINCESS!"

Suddenly, Adam was grabbed around the arms by two of the Nixels, who were trying to calm Adam and to drop the bloody knife. Chiyo cries in pain and Crystal Flain begins to hold her hand.

Chiyo: "OOWWW! Flain-san!"

Crystal Flain: "Don't worry! We'll get you to a doctor!"

That's where Crystal Flain, carries Chiyo's body, spreads his flaming wings and flies off. Even Frosticon Max followed Crystal Flain as he holds the ice crusher. Adam struggles from the Nixels' claws till he gave all the strength he had and slashes one of the Nixels on the face, which caused him to release him. Adam starts to stab the injured Nixel, spreading the blood everywhere. The Nixel let out his final cry and dies from the cut and the stabbing.

Nixel #1: "AAH!"

Nixel #4: "NIX!"

Nixel #5: (Slaps Nixel #4's face)

Nixel #4: "OWW! Nix!"

Nixel #5: (Shrugs)

Nixel #1: "Ugh..."

Suddenly, the three remaining Nixels started to watch the second Nixel get stabbed and slashed, offscreen, where blood spattered close to them. After Adam, who was covered in blood, killed the second Nixel, he turns and walks towards the three Nixels, dragging the bloody knife. The three Nixels backed away slowly and the two other Nixels decide to protect the leading Nixel but ends up getting decapitated in half. The leading Nixel looks at the body in fright. He could hear Adam giggle like a ghost kid and points his blade at the leading Nixel's face.

Nixel #1: "N...Nix...Nix...?" (Sheds tears)

Suddenly, as Adam aims his blade straight towards him, letting out a final loud and echoey scream, filling the air.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. No Longer Normal, Not Even for Hell

Meanwhile, Chiyo was covered in bandages and was laying on the hospital bed while Flain was sitting next to her, playing with Chiyo's finished snow cone.

Flain: "How's your snow cone. Princess?"

Chiyo: "Good. Very good. I always love cherry Flavors."

Flain: "Well, glad that you liked it in anyway!"

That's when Flain started throwing the red, colored cone into the trash cans.

Flain: "This sucks... I mean, how can a Nixel try to kill a Mixel?! Damn them..."

Chiyo: "Hey. Don't worry about it. Unless that haired Nixel is the only Nixel to kill, there won't be chance to end our lives for just one creature."

Flain: "Yeah. But, although, he might train the other Nixels to kill. Which is bad news for us."

Chiyo: "Maybe. But, there's not way the other Nixels learn to kill. The haired one might be killing those other Nixels right now."

Flain: "And the Major?"

Chiyo: "And the Major."

Every time Flain thinks of Adam, he gets the feeling of revenge for what he done to Chiyo. Suddenly, he started to lay next to Chiyo and pet her back.

Flain: "Hope you feel better, Princess."

Chiyo: "Me too."

That's when Flain and Chiyo started hugging each other softly. Meanwhile, in the Nixel lands, Major Nixel is waiting for the other Nixels to repair his laptop. Suddenly, he can smell a horrible stench coming towards him.

Major Nixel: (Covers his nose) "ICK! What is that f*cking smell?!"

That's when he notices Adam, covered in blood, walking towards Major Nixel as he was looking at floor, carrying a familiar corpse.

Major Nixel: "Adam! I see you came back already! So, did you get rid of the Princess?"

Adam: (Giggles)

Major Nixel: (?) "Hm? What's so funny?" (Notices Adam, covered in blood) "Uh..." (Sweatdrops) "Is that blood?"

Adam: (Nods and continues giggling)

Major Nixel: (?!) "Oh my god... Adam, how are you being so creepy lately?"

Adam throws the corpse in front of Major Nixel, revealed to be the leading Nixel, covered in cuts and a hole in the chest, like somehow, Adam stabbed him. Major Nixel was frightened by the dead corpse and notices that Adam was close to him. Adam aims his rusty and bloody knife at Major Nixel's face, almost made him yelp. His mouth grew to a demonic grin as he grips tighter on the burned teddy bear behind his back. Finally, Adam started to pull the knife into Major Nixel, giving him a final scream.

THE END...


End file.
